He's Beautiful: There Must Be Something Wrong
by xdreamsodarkx
Summary: My take on Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts. Draco wants to join the light side of the war after he found out that Voldemort has a secret worth protecting and means leaving the Death Eaters ranks forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for that one guy no one's heard of, well I'm not telling you his name! That would kill the whole story. . .actually it wouldn't but I don't care. You won't know till it's told in the story, which will probably be the third chapter or so. . .maybe sooner. Well like I said I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. . .sadly J. K. Rowling does and I also don't own the psychology book Psychology Concepts & Connections. . .I have forgotten who did write -- as soon as I know you will be informed.

**Prologue (What Is Psychology?)**

_Breathing. Heart racing. That's all she could hear as her feet carried her down a street, running from the man that could be steps behind her. She was blind to the hole that was but a few steps in front of her as she continued running faster and faster to get away from him._

_The woman's foot caught hold of the piece of pavement that stuck up from the ground and was sent to the ground with a loud 'thump' followed closely by a soft 'oof'._

_Could she get up?_

_Would she be ok?_

_As the clanks of a pair of boots hit the pavement near her for the last time, she knew beyond a doubt she wouldn't be helped or saved._

_It was slow, but she could basically hear and feel a wand being raised in the air behind her. She tightly closed her eyes and waited for what was to come._

"_Avada," there was a pause before the soft voice finished her death sentence, "Kedavra."_

_It was finished and the woman was dead, laying before the man dressed in a midnight green robe._

_The man smirked, for he thought he must, as the woman's behavior was forever stuck in his controlled mind._

_So, what is psychology?_

_The study of the mind and behavior._

_-F-_

**Chapter One (Personality: Theory and Measurements)**

The train was basically silent as it rolled closer to Hogwarts castle, the train now winding it's way around a turn. Harry stared out the window as one of his friends read the _Daily Prophet_ and the other sat patiently.

"Harry!" Harry looked away from the window as Hermione called out his name for him to pay attention to something in the news.

"Yes?" he asked, not willing himself to smile after what had happened the previous year. Sirius was dead after what had happened in the Ministry of Magic and images of that day still haunted him.

Hermione handed over the paper as tears began to well up in her brown eyes, she pointed out the article he needed to read and brought her legs up to her chest.

_**Nymphadora Tonks Found Dead**_

_Nymphadora Tonks was found yesterday_

_lying dead on an empty street. It has been_

_discovered that the spell cast upon her_

_was the unforgivable curse, Avada Kedavra._

_The murder has yet to be discovered but_

_as soon as we have a lead we will put as_

_many people as we possibly can on finding_

_were this person is._

Harry's mouth fell open as he continued to read the letter, it all seeming to be the same thing repeated but worded differently each time.

Was it possible?

Did Tonks actually die?

Harry couldn't believe it, not again. Another person has died in the order. Harry sighed and placed the news paper on the other side of him, Ron being filled in by Hermione as did so.

The door to there compartment slowly opened reveling a blond Slytherine without his hair slicked back. Draco looked tired and depressed as he took the empty seat across from Harry and next to Hermione.

"Malfoy! What do you want?" Harry glared at the blond as he drew his wand, not bothering to notice that Draco didn't look to hostile at the moment.

"I'm not here to fight you Potter so put your wand away." Draco sent the Gryffindor a small glare that didn't even come close to justifying the Malfoy name, "I've come to ask you of a favor."

Harry's eyes were wide but strangely he believed that Malfoy wasn't going to harm any of them, and he probably didn't know of what happened to their friend.

"What do you want then?" Harry couldn't help the resentment that was slowly growing inside of him as he tried to act civil to the man he called his rival for many years.

"I've come to tell you that I have left Voldemort's side. I do not wish to be a death eater and follow in my _father's _footsteps. I don't want to be like him and, if you believe this or not, I never have. If you will allow it I would like to maybe join your side of the war. I would do anything you want." Draco let his head fall down as he rested his elbows on his knees, not wanting to look up at Harry as he spoke.

"Oh of course you do Malfoy!" Ron glared the slytherine with hatred in his eyes.

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes at the redhead seated beside Harry.

"Well if you really don't believe me then it doesn't matter. But I'm sure you would love to know who Tonks' killer is wouldn't you?" Draco stood, mouth wide open as he realized what he had just let slip. He was done for, the man he was expose to protect was now going to be found out about for he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Draco reached for the door but before he could pull it open Harry had jumped up and slammed him back in the seat.

"Tell me now!" Harry hissed, pinning Draco to the seat by pushing against his chest with both hands.

"I- . . .can't." Draco shook his head, forcing his eyes closed as he spoke.

Draco couldn't let them find out. Not yet at least. He couldn't betray the trust that took years to gain from someone hardly anyone knew about. How could he have been so stupid to let something like that slip. Draco flinched as a fist collided with his cheek bone.

"I can't tell you!" Draco brought his feet up and kicked Harry off of him, running out the door as the boy hit the seat opposite them.

Was it possible that Draco actually knew who killed Tonks? Was it Draco?

Harry rubbed his back as the train suddenly stopped at the Hogsmeade station, glaring at the door that Draco had ran out of.

They had a whole year, Harry **would** find out what happened to Tonks.

-_F_-


End file.
